Toro Inoue/Gameplay
Overview Toro has three movesets based off his different forms - Justice form, based on Tekken, Ninja form, based upon Mortal Kombat and Oni form, which takes moves from Street Fighter. Justice form features fast melee attacks, with easy to chain into combos that build solid AP. However, Justice form lacks mobility and range, which is where the Ninja form or Oni form come in. Ninja form allows Toro to annoy opponents at a distance with Torobi Stars and Henshin! I am Torobi the Kat! His mobility is also slightly increased with Sneaky Portal which can also be hard for opponents to predict. Oni form allows ranged fighting but cannot reach the distance of the Ninja form. It also has strong melee and offers increased combo capability. The most notable feature of the Oni form is the ability to combo into Level 2 with Revolving Wrath Movelist *'Toro Jab' - Toro moves his hand up quickly. *'Toro Swing' - or + Toro swings a ball of cloth forward. *'Toro Headbutt' - + Toro does a headbutt. *'Toro Mop' - + Toro sweeps the area around him. *'Toro Spin' - (Air) Toro spins around, hitting enemies on either side of him. *'Air Toro Swing' - or + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Air Toro Headbutt' - + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Toro Drop Kick' - + (Air) Toro does a downward broom swing to hit opponents. In Justice form: *'Define Justice' - Toro thrusts his elbow forward, knocking enemies down. *'No More Justice' - or + Toro does a side kick, launching enemies away. *'Uphold Justice' - + Toro does an uppercut that lifts opponents into the air. *'Break Thy Justice' - + Toro does a chop downwards. *'Around Justice' - (Air) Toro does a jumping spin kick. *'Fly through Justice' - or + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Rising Justice' - + (Air) Toro kicks in an upwards arc, launching enemies into the air. *'Down with Justice' - + (Air) Toro kicks in a downwards arc, knocking enemies to the ground. In Oni form: *'Fiery Mochi' - - Charges up a ball of mochi and throws it forward. *'Revolving Wrath' - or + - Toro does a three-hit spinning hammer attack (starts with a leaping forward swing, a low sweep, and finishes with a leaping uppercut). *'Oni Spin' - + - Toro rises into the air with mochi balls spinning around him, launching opponents into the air. *'Mochi from Hell' - + - Toro slams his hammer to the ground, causing an explosion of mochi that knocks opponents away. *'Air Fiery Mochi' - (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Toro throws the ball diagonally downwards. *'Air Revolving Wrath' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Toro swings the hammer in a straight line. *'Oni Flip' - + (Air) Toro spirals and flips slightly upwards, wrapped in mochi. *'Oni Dive Kick' - + (Air) Toro does a mochi-style kick at a downward angle. In Ninja form: *'Come Here!' - Torobi throws a spear with a scorpion at the end, attempting to pull the enemy towards him, but he gets pulled in and instead, launches the opponent upwards. *'Kat's Leftover Dinner' - or + Torobi slides through the ground, leaving a trail of fish bones in his wake. If Torobi comes into contact with the opponent during the dash, they are knocked into the air. *'Torobi Stars' - + Torobi fires three ninja stars upwards. *'Sneaky Portal' - + Torobi drops through a hole in the ground, and appears from above to attack. *'Come Here!' - (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Toro-pedo' - or + (Air) Torobi does a bicycle kick, hitting enemies multiple times and launching them into the air. *'Torobi Stars' - + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Air Sneaky Portal' - + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Toro Nap' - - Toro takes a short nap, generating AP. *'Henshin! I am Torobi the Kat!' - or + - Toro changes into Torobi the Kat. Upon entry, Torobi fires three ninja stars. *'Henshin! I am Justice Toro!' - + Toro changes into Justice Toro. Upon entry, Justice Toro does a rising uppercut. *'Henshin! I am Oni Toro!' - + - Toro changes into Oni Toro. Upon entry, Oni Toro headbutts, causing a small explosion of mochi. *'Toro Nap' - (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Toro slowly parachutes to the ground while sleeping. *'Henshin! I am Torobi the Kat!' - or + (Air) Same as ground version, except the ninja stars are thrown at a slight downwards angle. *'Henshin! I am Justice Toro!' - + (Air) Same as ground version. *'Henshin! I am Oni Toro!' - + (Air) Same as ground version. (Throws) *'Sumo Throw' - or - Toro grabs the opponent and pushes them away. *'Basketball Throw' - - Toro grabs the opponent and tosses them straight up into the air. *'Tripping Throw' - - Toro yanks a blanket out from underneath his opponent, tripping them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Together Everywhere! Category:PSASBR